Do You Remember This One?
by Uzali
Summary: Takes place after the end of the series. In the new world, Cheza is recreated, and the five wolves are called back together. With no memory of each other, they at first do not know why they are there, but soon their memories come flooding back to life. PG
1. Creation

Cher rubbed her eyes sleepily. She had been working for 48 hours straight. But she couldn't go home yet. Not when she was so close. It would only take a bit more work before the impossible could become possibly. Until she could turn the lunar flower human. The rest of her work was mere waiting. She rewound the tape that had been recording the whole process. She played it again in fast-forward, to view the progress made so far.

First she saw the small plant, floating there in the water. Then it began to grow. The petals turned into a soft, pink, hue. The sepals surrounding the flower moved to either side of the bloom, and little by little turned into two delicate arms. The stem of the plant began to divide, and soon resembled two slender legs.

It wasn't a flower anymore; it was a girl, and a beautiful girl at that. Her skin lost its greenish hue, and was now a pale pink.

Cher watched it again, amazed at what she had just done. She had turned a simple flower growing on the outside of her wall into a real human being!

No. She told herself. She's not a human. She's a flower, merely taking the form of a human. She didn't even know if her creation would have the capabilities to speak.

She looked back to herself on the days when she merely pondered of the possibilities. She had no idea that one day, her simple daydreams could possibly be one of the high-techest advances in science of all time.

She remembered being a simple adolescent in her science class, contemplating if it was possible to create life in a human form out of the DNA of a simple flower. That is where it began. But as soon as she began graduated college, she teamed up with her current co-workers, and discovered ways to actually transform a living object into a human until their death.

And this was what had happened. She had done it. She told herself that it was unfair to say that she had done this herself. Her colleagues had done their fair share of the work, but only she had put up with the exhaustion to persevere and stay up all night for two nights straight without a wink of sleep and little food. She thought to call them, and tell them that Operation: Flower Maiden was near completion, but she didn't think that it would reach its final stage for a few more hours.

She then wondered if her husband would be upset with her. She felt a momentary pang of guilt. But it was brief, for as cruel as it sounded, this was much more important than anything else could possibly be. It was hours, possibly only minute's before-

BEEP

Cher looked up.

BEEP

She wondered in her sleepy daze-

BEEP

What was causing the sound-

BEEP

Before she realized in shock-

BEEP

That it was the Flower Maiden's heart monitor.

She was complete.

Somewhere far away, a shaggy-haired boy woke with a start. He felt the oddest sensation that something deep, deep inside of him had just awoken.


	2. Past meets Present

Far away, the shaggy-haired boy woke.

He stopped to catch his breath. He had had the strangest dream. There was a girl, a beautiful one. She had been floating in some sort of green water. She had then opened her astonishing red eyes and looked at him, as though she saw through his soul, and said in soft voice, "Kiba, where are you?"

He rubbed his head. Who was she? And who was Kiba? She felt as though she had been talking to him; but his name was not Kiba.

"Well, it could be." He thought to himself. He had never known his real parents; they had abandoned him when he was small. He had grown up with his irresponsible aunt, who really couldn't care less what he did, as long as he stayed out of trouble. But honestly, staying out of trouble wasn't something he was good at.

He tried to tell himself that it was just a dream, and that he should not get upset about it, but he had the strangest feeling that it was not just a dream.

"I'm being ridiculous." He quickly got dressed. "I need some air." He thought to himself. He knew that he would not be able to fall back to sleep.

He sat on the back porch. "Who was she?" He pondered aloud. "I need to find out. This has to mean something." He wasn't the type that normally had dreams that he could remember, so this was something unusual. There was just something about her. Something familiar. Was it her eyes? Her voice? He knew her. He just didn't know why or how.

Without much realization, he started to walk. He considered the possibilities. Was she someone that he knew?

"No. I would be able to identify them by those eyes." He told himself. He knew no one that attractive anyhow.

Was she a relative, perhaps? No, she looked nothing like him. She had no blood relation to him, he could tell.

Was she an old friend?

He became aware of himself running.

"Where am I going?" He asked. "What am I doing?"

..."_Kiba"_...

That voice! It was that girl from him dream.

"What? Are you talking to me? Who are you?" Kiba asked. There was a long silence. Could he have just imagined it?

"_Kiba, can you hear this one" _

This one? He remembered someone who spoke like that. "Who are you?" He asked again.

_"This one is called Cheza. Do you remember this one?"_

Cheza. In a flash, he saw images of the girl, standing in the moonlight, watching over four sleeping animals, lying limp with strange markings along the side of her face. Then the images were gone.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. His head was spinning. "Why can't I remember who you are?"

_"You have...Lost your memory when you were reborn, Kiba."_

He didn't know how to answer with anything besides, "What?"

_"Can you not recall? You were once, a white wolf in you're past life. When Paradise was opened, the world was reborn, along with you and the other wolves._

He was speechless. This was ridiculous. Was he losing his mind? Was this even real? Who was this haunting "Cheza" girl, and why did she know about his past life? How could he have been a wolf? How did he even know she was there at all?

"_Please, come. You will remember."_

"Come where?" He called to the empty air.

"_You will know. Find me, Kiba. You will know the way."_

Her voice faded.

Without another word, he took off. He didn't know where he was even going, or why. But as the girl, Cheza, had said, without much thought at all, he seemed to know the way on his own. He soon got tired, but he found somehow, the strength to keep going. He thought no longer of his family, or friends, just of the girl.


	3. An Important Message

Cher stared blankly at the screen.

A heartbeat. The Flower Maiden was alive.

The first thing she did was grab for her phone. She had to call everyone. But first, she had to call Hubb.

She clumsily dialed he home number. Cher waited impatiently as the phone rang twice, and then-

"Hello?" came her husband's voice.

"Hubb? It's me, Cher." She said weakly.

"Cher? Cher, where are you? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. You wouldn't believe what's just happened!"

There was a pause. "What's that beeping sound in the background?"

"That's just it. It's the heart monitor."

"What? Are you at the hospital, what happened!"

"No, no, its not my heartbeat. It's the Flower Maiden's. She's alive, Hubb. We've done it!"

There was another long pause from Hubb's end of the line. Then, "Really?"

Cher nodded, even though Hubb could not see her. "Yeah. Really. You have to come see her."

"Of course I will!" Hubb said, still slightly in shock. "B-But, you'll be coming home after that, right?"

"Y-Yes. I will." She didn't want to, but she knew that she needed rest before she could come back. "I need to call the other scientists, alright?" Cher said.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye."

"Are you coming, dear?" asked the old woman.

"Oh!" said the boy. "Yes, Grandma, just a second." He looked at the kitten, and sadly put it back.

"You like cats, don't you?" His grandmother asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Yes I do." He stared at the kitten's big, green eyes. "I-...I don't suppose I could..."

"You want to adopt it, don't you?" The old woman said with a sigh.

"Please, Grandma! I'll make sure to feed it, and take care of it, and keep it safe, I promise!"

His grandmother smiled. "I know. That's exactly why I'm letting you get it."

He stared. "You mean it?"

She nodded. She knew that she would regret it later. However, the boy had wanted something of his own to take care of for so long, and this kitten seemed healthy, so she figured why not? She knew that he would keep his promise. He always did before.

He hugged the white cat tightly, as it mewed and purred happily.

"Oh, what's a woman to do?" She asked herself quietly. She paid the peddler and started to walk off with her grandson.

_Toboe?_ Came a voice. It was a soft, gentle voice, but it sounded almost loud in his ears.

The boy looked around. "Did you hear something?" He asked.

The old woman shook her head.

"Oh." He said. "Must have just been hearing things."

It came again. _Toboe, can you hear this one?_

He looked at the kitten. "Are you trying to tell me something, little one?" He said jokingly, trying to dismiss what he had just heard.

His grandmother laughed. "She must be."

_Toboe. Do you know who this one is?_

He shook his head.

_This one is Cheza. Do you remember?_


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain. Someone else does. This goes for the last three chapters too...; I didn't own them then either.

Yes, I may smudge a few things here and there to make them work for the plot...and make it easier for me...; so sue me, fanfics don't have to add up perfectly _all_ of the time...

Oh and thank all of you who have sent in reviews! **hugs **I have gotten way more then I expected! Thanks! Okay...starting with the story now...

----------

Cher rubbed her eyes. She was extremely tired. She stared at the Flower Maiden. She was floating in the water, as if asleep. She wanted to talk to her, there was so much to ask. But she figured that she should wait for the other scientists to come. She sighed.

A few bubbles escaped from Cheza's mouth.

_Is she...trying to talk?_

Then more bubbles. She was!

Cher quickly pushed a button to drain the water. This was very unprofessional, of her to do this without much consideration.

The water pumped out. The Flower Maiden started to cough, and grabbed onto the edge of the tank, the fell to the bottom as the tank dried out. She sat up and kneeled on the floor of the container, holding her throat, trying to adjust her lungs to the air.

_Wait!_ Thought Cher, Is_ she in danger? Has something gone wrong? Can she not breathe air?_ Cher's adrenaline started pumping.

_Oh this is entirely my fault! I shouldn't have been so hasty! Now she might be..._

Cher opened the door, and hurriedly stepped inside. The floor was still wet with the water.

The Flower Maiden lifted her throat, still holding onto it.

Cher stood there, unsure of what to do and how to help. _This is all my fault! _She thought again.

Then The Flower Maiden took a deep breath in, and then out. After that, she started to breathe normally.

Cher let out a sigh of relief.

"A-Are you okay?" Cher asked, putting her hands on the Flower Maiden.

Cher then kicked herself mentally. They had written a speech that they were to give to the Flower Maiden as soon as she awoke, to greet her formally.

The Flower Maiden turned and looked at Cher.

Cher leapt back. She had been told that the Flower Maiden's eyes would be red, but she didn't know that they would be so...dramatic.

The Flower Maiden looked deeply at Cher, then nodded.

Cher started with the speech, or as much as she could remember in her shock and exhaustion. "Welcome, newcomer. You are a creation of modern science. You were made from the DNA of a Lunar Flower, and through perseverance and hard work you have been created."

The Flower Maiden nodded. "This one knows."

Cher was slightly taken aback.

"This one has been here the whole time."

"Y-Yes, you have." Said Cher, not knowing what else to say.

"I have heard what you must say to me now, before. I have been listening. There is no need to recite it now."

Once again, Cher was shocked. "You...have?"

The Flower Maiden nodded. "Yes. This one can hear things. Things most cannot."

Cher knew this. She knew that the Flower Maiden would have enhanced senses, but she never imagined that she could be able to listen while she was still in flower form.

"Well, I suppose that you would like to go to your new home now, right? "

They had especially made a small enclosed place for her months ago, complete with a small pool, plenty of plants, and a ceiling that allowed in sunlight, and moonlight at night.

She nodded again. Cher helped her up. She stood slightly shorter than Cher.

"We should also get something for you to wear also. We also have a special suit designed just for you." Cher said, slightly blushing. The Flower Maiden was currently unclothed, although it seemed perfectly natural for her.

The Flower Maiden looked down at herself, and then at Cher, who was, of course, fully clothed, and nodded.

"Alright then...Flower Maiden." Cher said, not knowing what else to call her.

"This one's name is Cheza." She said, and she smiled.

Edit: ; It always bothered me how exactly she got that suit thing. Its not like she would have just been created with it...would she? I mean, she would have been au natural at first, right... I don't know. Not really sure why I thought of that but I did...


	5. Intruder

Sorry, I haven't worked on this in ages. I've been busy with this and that and…oh you don't want to hear it…

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, any of the characters, or anything remotely related.

Pointless question: Why do we need to put disclaimers on? Obviously, if it is on fan fiction dot net, then we didn't make it, right?

Okay, I'll just shut up and write…

The sun was rising as he reached a tall building in the city.

_This is it! _He thought. He didn't know what "it" was, or how he knew, but something was here. That girl was here. He knew it.

He went inside. There were people bustling around. No one seemed to notice he was here.

Then, the voice came again.

_Kiba. Are you here?_

"Yes. Where are you?"

_Follow my scent. You can find me._

What? Her scent? Questioningly, he sniffed the air. _Flowers_. It was weak, but he knew he smelled flowers. He sniffed in one direction, and then the other. His nose told him to go left. He followed the scent.

_It's coming from here._ He looked down to find…a vent. He got down on all fours, like an animal. There was air with the scented breeze coming from it. _She's below me._

All of a sudden, something yanked on his collar. "Hey! You don't belong here." Said a big man in a lab coat. He looked over his glasses.

The boy looked into his tiny eyes. "I think I do."

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" He said.

"I just know." The boy turned around, towards some elevators.

His collar got jerked back again. "You got any ID, kid? Don't make me call security on you! Show me your ID, or get out."

"I need to find something."

"And what would that be?"

"Cheza."

The big scientist was taken aback. "Cheza? What on Earth is a Cheza?"

The boy turned around, and started walking again.

"Get back here. You're not going anywhere."

"Think so?" The boy took off running, nearly crashing into other scientists. He thought about the elevators. _Too slow ._The ran to a door that read, "Stairs", and slammed into the door.

"Stop him!"

The boy came to a staircase. It went up as far as the eye could see, and down just as far. The scientist man ran after him, and was just about to grab the boy when-

He jumped, right between the staircases. He didn't know why, but something told him to. He wasn't scared. Somehow he knew not to be. He hit ground, his feet hurt by the impact, but otherwise perfectly in tact.

He heard a cry from the man from far above him. Without a second thought, He opened a door. The sign on the door said, "Flower Maiden"

Cher had just come back. Cheza was satisfied with her quarters. She was quite content, which was all that could be hoped for. Cher had asked her if she had needed anything, but Cheza had merely shook her head and looked up to the window, high above her head. Seven stories above, actually. The room had been made tall enough for trees to grow, and there were, thought the trees had only recently been planted.

She knew that the other researchers would be angry with her for letting Cheza out so early, and she dreaded it. But she figured that Cheza was alive and well, so perhaps all out be fine.

The door swung open. Cher jumped in surprise.

"W-Who are you?" She asked the rugged boy standing at the door.

"I'm looking for Cheza. Where is she?"

Cher didn't know what to say. This boy looked dangerous. Cher didn't want him to get violent, but she knew that she wouldn't let him get to Cheza. Wait. How did he know her name? Cher had only found out a few minutes ago! They knew her only as the Flower Maiden.

"What do you want with her?" Cher asked, frightened.

"Just to see her. She spoke to me."

"What? No, I'm sorry, but you can't-wait, where are you going?" The boy walked right past her. "Stop!"

"I'm not going to hurt her, don't worry."

"Listen, I don't know who you are, or how you even know about her, but you can't be here! I'm calling security!" She said, about to push a button on the wall.

The boy caught her arm. "Don't bother. They're already coming."

He kept walking. Cher pushed the button. A red light flashed above the control.

Kiba turned the knob, and pushed the door in.

_Didn't I lock that? But how did he? _Cher froze. Cheza had unlocked it. She had let him in.

Cher stood at the entry in shock.

Cheza stood up and strode over to him. "Kiba." She smiled. "Do you remember this one?"


	6. Our Past Lives

Eh…not going to blabber much now…in a writing frenzy.

Disclaimer I don't own Wolf's Rain, or any of the characters)

(If I did, then this would be on your TV screen instead of your computer screen.)

Kiba stared into those haunting, yet beautiful red eyes.

The girl put her dainty hand over his face. "Kiba. Remember."

Images flew past him in a million colors.

"Cheza. You're…" It hit him like a bullet. "I-I can…remember! You were… and Hige, Toboe, Tsume! I remember! You-…we were trying to reach Rakuen…Paradise…but we-what happened."

"We were reborn, Kiba. This one was. We all were. I spoke to the other wolves. I told them all to find me. We can find Paradise again. This new world…the wolves are not gone. You are…as Blue was. You are part wolf."

"What?"

"But different. It is not that half of your blood is that of a wolf, and half some thing else. Your body is a human. But, your soul is that of a wolf. We can still reach Paradise. It was opened, then closed."

Kiba tried to soak this all in. "So…we were all reborn?" He now could remember all of his friends unmistakably. The witty Hige, the rebellious Tsume, and the innocent Toboe…they were all so clear in his mind.

"Where are the others?"

"They are seeking me, as you were. But you reached me first, though you were farthest away. You are forever searching. You are forever Kiba."

"Kiba…" he said to himself. When Cheza had called him that before, it seemed foreign. But there was no question in his mind now. He was no longer that human boy he had once been. He was Kiba. He had always been, and always would be Kiba. "I am Kiba."

Cheza smiled. She embraced him, as she had been waiting for so long to do.

Cher witnessed this in amazement. She stood, unable to move, unable t o comprehend the situation. How…Why? What was happening?

The security burst through the door. A dozen men entered the chamber. One shouted a command at the rest. They marched forward.

"Were you the one to pull the alarm?" One asked commandingly.

Cher nodded weakly.

"Where is the intruder?" The same one commanded.

"There he is!" One of them pointed through the window at the boy named "Kiba."

Cher blocked the entrance. "Leave him be."

The leader stared at her. "What?"

"I don't know who he is, but he knows the Flower Maiden. He's no danger, nor threat."

"Not to challenge your authority ma'am, but this gangly guy just strolled right in here. He can't stay without proper permission."

"Well, he has my permission now! Get out! All of you! Everything is fine!"

The guard knew not to test her. She had far more license to give command then he. "Lets go men."

As soon as they were gone, Cher turned and walked straight up to the intruder. "How do you know her?"

"You heard our entire conversation. You should know."

"What? You don't expect me to really believe you about all of that, do you?"

"I don't lie."

Cher gaped for a moment. "Cheza, is all of this true?"

"Come here." She said.

Cheza put her hand over the woman's face. "It is the truth."

It was Cher's turn. All of the pictures came back to her from her past life. She remembered everything.

Cher fell back. "Its-…this isn't possible! It can't be!"

"It can and it is." Cheza said in her soft voice. "Your life was very similar when you were reborn. You married the same man, had the same career, and the same body. There was nothing in you that needed to be changed for the better, except your involvement with us. However, as you can see…history is repeating itself. But all shall not happen again. As long as this one does not meet Darcia, or and Noble, they shall not remember our past."

"How…I was married to Hubb in my last life too?"

Cheza nodded softly. "This one guesses that true love survives time." She smiled.

I couldn't resist putting that last line in…;; I'm hoping this is all making sense. I'm trying awfully hard to word it understandably. I'm telling you, a thesaurus is a wonderful thing…


	7. Old Friends

Okay, I've decided to try to make my chapters a bit longer. They usually come up short because, frankly, I have a short attention span…sweatdrop But I'll try. And, yes, you can look forward to seeing Tsume and Hige come in soon enough! Just so you know, I appreciate all of your helpful criticism guys; I think its really helping! Oh, and just as a preview, it always bugged me that we never saw Cheza's angry side, so you can expect to see that somewhere along the line. Not sure when though…Okay, enough of my rambling.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf's Rain, or anything related to it. I forget who does. But it's not me.

Mizuiro sat on her porch. She was thinking about a dream she had had the previous night. It was more detailed and bright than any she had ever had before. Well, at least she thought it was. She usually never remembered her dreams. She stared up to the clouds through her stunning blue eyes. They stood out against her short black hair and her tanned skin. She wondered if she should ask her adopted father about it. He had always answered her questions before. He may have a short temper at times, and perhaps he was a bit of a drinker, but he was a good man, and had taken care of her sense his late wife had adopted her.

She went back inside to her house. "Pops? Where are you? I want to talk to you."

"In here, Mizuiro." The old man said. He was sitting at the breakfast table, drinking coffee. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

He took a sip. "What kind of something?"

Mizuiro took the seat across from him. "Have you ever had a really vivid dream?"

He looked at her curiously. "I probably have."

"If you had a dream that was too real to be imaginary, does that make it true?"

He sat his cup down. "Dammed if I know. What's this got to do with anything?"

Mizuiro shrugged. "I just was wondering. Is it possible to dream reality?"

He was silent. "You aren't acting like yourself, Mizuiro. What's gotten into you?"

"I had a strange dream last night. It was so real…I was wondering if it was possible that, well, it was real."

"Don't be stupid. A dream is something you just make up. None of it's real."

"But you-" She stopped herself. She looked down at the table.

"But I what?" He looked at her with his beady eyes.

"But I've heard you at night. I've heard you talking in your sleep. You were dreaming about them. Does that mean they weren't real?"

He knew whom she was talking about. "Of course they were. Ruus and your mother were as real as the scar on my wrist." He shoved back his sleeve to reveal a deep-rooted scar. "The blood is gone now, but I'll always know it was there."

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said it."

"No, you shouldn't have. If you really think this dream of your was real, then go. Go after it. I don't care." He turned to the window.

Mizuiro got up. He knew that he was angry with her. She felt guilty for bringing back such memories. She left the kitchen and walked out the front door. "I'll be back." She said, before leaving, not knowing when she would return.

A red-haired boy sat happily in his room. His new kitten sat curled up on his lap, being petted. "Now, what should I name you?" The boy pondered a clever name for the small white cat. "You know, you look like an onigiri when you're all curled up like that. Is that what you would like your name to be? Onigiri?"

Onigiri mewed happily.

The boy laughed. "Onigiri it is then!" He stroked the kitten behind its ear. "You know onigiri, I think I'll take a walk. Do you want to see the city?" The cat stared at him. "Well, I do. Come on, a little fresh air won't kill you, will it?" He slipped on a jacket, scarf and some gloves. He picked the animal up. "Onigiri and I are going for a walk, Okay, Grandma?"

"Be careful." The old woman called. "And come back in an hour, alright?"

"Okay!" He went outside. It was a cool, but nice day. He usually went left when he took walks, but today, something told him to go right. He walked along and talked to the kitten for almost an hour before realizing where he was. Actually, he realized that he didn't _know_ where he was.

He stood in front of a tall building in the middle of the city. "Uh oh, Onigiri. I'm all the way downtown." He knew that he should be going to find a bus, but instead he went inside.

"I need to get home." He thought to himself. "Why am I here? It feels like…something's pulling me…"

_Toboe. Can you hear this one?_

Across the city, a boy with unruly tan hair was walking down the street. He shoved another bite of his sandwich into his mouth. His mind was lost, thinking of many unimportant things.

_Hige. _

He looked up. "What?" He said. He looked around, but saw no one looking in his direction. Shrugging, he went on his way. A few moments later, it came again.

_Hige._

His eyes darted from side to side, but he saw no one. "I'm just imagining things. That's all." He told himself. "Stressed out. Got to be it. Been working myself too hard. No good boss won't let me take off weekends. Why, if I ran the business, there wouldn't be any-

_Hige!_

He spun around. He began to get frightened. "Who's there?" He called out. A few passerbies looked in his direction, and then continued on.

_Hige, I know that you can hear this one. Come. Follow my scent._

"What the-" He said. He didn't know how to react. Was he imagining things? No, he was sure that he had heard someone's voice. Out of curiosity, he smelled the air. He smelled a mix of his sandwich, smog, and…flowers? It was vague, but defiantly there. He took another whiff. He had always had a strong nose, and was known for having a "Dog's nose". There were no flowers of any sort on the street he was on. He smelled in one direction, then the other. This way.

Mizuiro means "Light Blue" or "Water Color"

Onigiri means, "Rice ball"

Author notes: You're probably wondering why Blue has a human name and the rest don't. There's a reason for that. Okay, I'll be honest, I don't know what it is yet, but there will be a reason. ; I guess I just liked the sound of Mizuiro. Plus I couldn't very well find other things that meant "Fang", "Claw", "Howl", or "Whisker" in Japanese…

Oh, and as to why Tsume, Toboe, and Hige all happened to be in the same city…coincidence. (That, and I'm too lazy).

Another thing you're probably wondering is why Cheza spoke to Kiba and Blue in their dreams, but told the others in person. Well, Kiba and Blue are more the type to trust their gut and go with it. Hige and Tsume, however, need a bit more substantial evidence. Toboe, she just kind of mentally dragged there. (Hope that makes sense)

One last thing: If you think too much, you'll probably find a bunch of little flaws…so please, don't think too much! I know, this chapter wasn't much longer than the last, but I'm working on it!


End file.
